


Give You My Wild; Give You A Child

by doctorsimmonswilson



Series: DOUSY - Canon Compliant Epilogue [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Literally Just Senseless Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Some days it feels like she has the most stressful job in the universe. And technically, she does; she is an intergalactic peacemaker. But that’s not the job she’s thinking of.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: DOUSY - Canon Compliant Epilogue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030596
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Give You My Wild; Give You A Child

**Author's Note:**

> another piece of plotless fluff. another drabble. another dousy fic. another taylor swift title. you know the drill. 
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you like it, please<3

Some days it feels like she has the most stressful job in the universe. And technically, she does; she is an intergalactic peacemaker. But that’s not the job she’s thinking of.

“Felicity, sweetheart, please,” Daisy holds up a spoon to her daughter’s mouth. “Please eat it,” She begs. The baby just shakes her head. Daisy takes a good look at the goop on the spoon, and honestly? How can she blame the kid? No sane person would eat this crap. 

“But you are a baby,” Daisy sing-songs, “so you have to eat this. Don’t you want to learn how to eat carrots? Yummy…” Daisy pretends to give herself a bite, before holding the spoon out to Felicity again. Felicity looks into her mother’s eyes before cleaning off the spoon. 

“She looks so much like you,” Daniel comments, his hair still sopping wet from his shower. He places a kiss on Daisy’s cheek, and then on Felicity’s forehead. Daniel places his hands on Daisy’s shoulders.

“Good girl,” Daisy gives Felicity another spoonful, leaning back into Daniel. “She ate a couple of bites. And she may look like me, but I swear that she’s your personality, like— cloned. No normal baby simply shakes their head. You’ve made the calmest baby on Earth. If I wasn’t so enthralled by it, it would be unnerving.” 

“Well, there’s you in there somewhere,” Daniel grins, at Felicity, who gives her parents an almost confused look. “And I happen to think she’s perfect.”

“Of course she is. She’s just like her daddy,” Daisy coos. Felicity claps her hands, and Daniel lets out a laugh. 

“I think you just called me perfect,” Daniel whispers, leaning his chin on Daisy’s shoulder. 

“Mhm. Maybe if you washed the dishes…” Daisy lets out a giggle as Daniel places a kiss on her neck; again, and again. “Daniel!” 

“What?” He feigns innocence. 

“Tease me again and see what happens, Danny-boy.”

“I usually like the consequences of that kind of threat,” Daniel whispers into Daisy’s ear. Apparently feeling left out, Felicity shrieks with laughter, knocking the cheerios on her high chair to the floor. 

“There’s a consequence for you,” Daisy snorts. She drops her head back into his chest, and he wraps his arms around her. 

“I happen to like that particular consequence a lot.”

“Me too,” Daisy nods. “I love her. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Daniel presses a kiss to the top of her head. “And you,” Daniel disentangles himself from Daisy, lifting Felicity out of her high chair and into his arms. “My darling girl.” 

Daisy grins at the pair of them. She surreptitiously grabs her phone from the counter, while Daniel talks nonsense to their daughter, and takes a picture or two. She places her phone down and takes a seat on a barstool. Daisy smiles.


End file.
